cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Geekius Maximus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jarmen Kell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sheldonist (Talk) 20:37, April 12, 2013 Canon issues Well, as far as I am concerned this wiki is about official canon mostly, not "how it should be". The game's manual is canon, speculations, based on publicity shots are not.... Terran Ghost (talk) 05:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, the manual is canon for the game. Concerning the TD's commando - he has a long range attack corresponding to sniper rifle, not a shotgun that IS limited to CQB only. For example - Nod's minigunners have Colt M-16 assault rifles, that have effective range of about 500 meters, and you are limited to only 150-200 meters with shotgun, even if you use slugs. According to this - shotgun nonsence will be purged with holy fire and bolters Terran Ghost (talk) 18:21, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The unit in-game has drastically longer attack range than M-16-equipped Nod's minigunners (the rifle's effective range is about 500 meters IRL) or GAU-3-equipped GDI's minigunners (GAU-3 is fictional, but it fires the same 5,56x45mm ammo M-16 does so the effective range would be close to that) and that perfectly consistent with "silenced marksman's rifle" assumption in game's manual. The problem is that my opinion is from the manual, yours - based on speculations. As you said yourself- the article is about the game, so in-game they use weapon consistant with sniper rifle's specs, not with that of a shotgun. It could be, that GDI and Nod's special forces indeed have semi-auto shotgun in their arsenal for CQB work, but the commandoes featured in game itself clearly use sniper rifles. Terran Ghost (talk) 19:58, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Update: Changed the weaponry for Commando (TD) to reflect that they feature Benelli M3 shotguns in cameo image, and in Rifle infantry (Red Alert 1) the same - that M1 Carbine is featured in cameo image and game's internal files. Terran Ghost (talk) 20:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) About the weaponry and Raptor rifles. So, please stop adding speculations contradicting game lore. --Terran Ghost (talk) 20:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Edit war I've made a request to the administrators to settle our edit war issue. So lets wait for their response. --Terran Ghost (talk) 22:09, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Commando's "sniper shotgun" nonsence. Removed it for good, since, surprise, peeking at game files via TibEd redactor gives a weapons value as "sniper rifle" - just as it is in game's manual.--Terran Ghost (talk) 23:42, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Background and fluff material About the game's inner files and materials like manuals and etc. The problem is, that game's inner files (such as Red Alert 1's rules.ini) are not meant for ordinary player to see, and as general, could not be a valuable fluff material at all. Their are about the game's engine technical inner workings, not about the fictional universe, described in the game. The following could be considered part of canon background informations on game's fictional universe: 1) The game itself in it's elements meant to be shown to the player. This includes visible gameplay, cutscenes (if the are included), in-game encyclopedias and explanations. 2) Additional official (made by the game's developers) materials such as official game's manual. Official answers about the game's universe from it's current developers and rightholders (it's the EA for CnC series). 3) Derivative works (books, filmes, etc.) licensed by the game's developers/rightholders. The third are canon if they are in non-contradiction with the two higher sources of canon. The following are by most means NOT canon, but fanon: 1) Non-licensed derivative works, such as fan-fiction and fan-art. 2) Fan-made speculations about the game's universe. This Wiki is about official canon, not fanon. Assumptions may belong here as long as they are made on the basis of official canon, do not contradict direct canon statements and (or) common sence. As considering the Tiberian Dawn's commando unit - they are named as using sniper rifles in the manual, and the weapon act as a sniper rifle in game. The claim is proved by two canon sources. Your claim about shotgun is your speculation, contradicting canon information from the manual. As such - you have the burden of proof about canonicity of such statement, not the ones adding info from the canon itself have to prove your assumptions are wrong. Keeping overwriting canon statements with speculations contradicting canon (and the common sense) is non-productive at minimum, if not disruptive. Regards, Terran Ghost (talk) 17:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC)